Tantalization
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Ever wanted someone so much that it was the only thing that kept you sane at night ? Naruto is the nerdy little cutie and Sasuke is the hot sinful temptation called a man. Sure, it works in all the mangas and stories..but will it work for us ? Indulge ;
1. Chapter 1

"Oh sweet fuck."

Ironically, the song on his iPhone had changed to 'Beggin' by Madcon as he openly leered, as much as his semi-innocent mind allowed. Of course, the blonde had all right to curse because of the sight in front of him. The sex god was completely oblivious to his blatant staring, and Naruto couldn't be happier about it as sapphire eyes drank in the body of the raven.

Sasuke sighed discreetly, obsidian eyes rolling up skywards before they landed on the building in front of him. With a lick of the lips, he moved forward. He was clad in a white v-neck t-shirt that clung sinfully to his pectorals, a rosary dangling in the wind. The very tip of his Calvin Klein boxers peaked out before fading into fitted black jeans. Said jeans had the entire population of Gakure Tech licking their lips, imaginations on full throttle. The raven had simply slipped on a pair of red vans on his feet. He had had a haircut that weekend and ebony tresses settled in a messy but tempting look on his head. The cartilage piercings he had in glinted in the rays of the sun. To complete the walking orgasm, the raven emitted the sweetest scent. Musk, man, cologne, testosterone and utterly sinful Uchiha.

Naruto tilted his head to watched the masterpiece of an ass walk by him, his glasses fogging slightly. He bit into a plump bottom lip and sighed inwardly. He jumped twenty feet in the air when he felt hot air breath down the column of the tanned neck. Hearing the familiar snicker, he rolled his eyes and -annoyed- turned to regard his best friend, Haku.

"Oh Naru, you have some left over drool riiigghhht thhheerrre ." The brunette said, playfully wiping at the corner of his friend's mouth. He giggled when Naruto swatted his hand away.

"Haku, go blow someone." The blonde replied, readjusting his bag strap and shoving the sleeves of his grey sweater up his elbows when he felt them slip.

"Don't be like that, blondie. Thrusting your fantasies on innocent by-standers so early isn't healthy you know," Haku said in a sing song voice. He giggled and trailed his best friend of 8 years into the impressive building known as their high school.

For a moment, the blonde didn't reply. His eyes war assessing the damage the Uchiha had caused. He eyed a freshman who was hyperventilating on the floor, "That Uchiha is going to be the death of someone."

"At least, they'd die happy. And stop acting like you don't want piece of that fine ass specimen," Looking at his freshly manicured hands, Haku smirked at the clone who ignored him. Haku pouted, Naruto was in one of his "moods" again. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to assess the blonde. Naruto was wearing his favorite grey sweater that wasn't too tight but not too loose. Fadedm ripped jeans and his favorite pair of Timbaland slippers. The spiky unruly blonde mop of hair on his head was still as said description said. The clear framed glasses he wore, more out of habit than anything else, made his eyes look bigger than they were. And making his friend a tad bit cuter. However, Naruto was hiding a foul mood under all that glamour.

"What's wrong, babe?"

He closed his locker and breathe slowly before answering, "It's just ... Spring formal is around the corner and I haven't gotten anywhere with the committee."

"That's what you get for putting Shikamaru and Choji in charge," Haku twirled the end of his fish plait , "Speaking of Shikamaru ... "

Sapphire eyes glared lightly at his companion, "No."

Without another word, he moved off to his next class , a pouting Haku in his wake. Naruto could feel the headache he'd been praying not to have, brew in the back of his mind. It was strategizing against his defenses and would strike at any moment the blonde was weak. Deciding that thinking wasn't helping, he instead flipped his mind into Sasuke-mode. A small smile came to his rosette lips. Sure, it's sick that the blonde had had a crush on the raven since grade school. - He was not a stalker- . But when the raven had been interested in boxing , football , basketball and the anatomy of the females that constantly flocked him, Naruto had changed. He was interested in planning, organizing and the solidity of his textbooks and drawing pad.

He supposed that the change wasn't so bad. Except the fact that it left him yearning like some love-sick pup after a creature way out of his league. Being student council president, head of most of the committees and not to mention, president of the Key club, Chess club and the Reach Out program. He also managed his after school job at the Fox's Den - his grandmother's garage. He juggled soccer and karate and helping at the local soup kitchen. The blonde scoffed, he barely even had time to breathe much less to engage in a relationship. Of course, he had his imagination to snuggle up to at night. So he liked telling himself that love and dating and relationships were something that he could dream of. He'd allow that much.

That being said, he openly dreamed about wrapping himself in Sasuke toned strong arms and dying there. Or rather, being pushed up roughly against a wall while a pale hand teased the cleft of his ass before he was being fucked with extreme prejudice into -

"Ooff !" He sounded as he hit into something that he assumed to be a wall, his butt landing on the marble tiled floor beneath him. He frowned at himself. This is what daydreaming got you. He was about to get up and say sorry to whoever it was, but was assaulted by liquid sin.

"Hey, sorry babe, didn't see you there. You okay?"

He slowly followed the long lean legs, the hips, the sinful abs and the neck begging to be ravaged, up and up until he met obsidian. He smiled sarcastically in his head. Of course. What was it? Be careful what you wish for ? "Y-yeah, I'm fine. "

The raven cocked his head to the side and tried not to smile. He extended a hand, "Need help?"

Naruto stared at the large hand. He debated whether he should give in to the movie moment, accept the hand and embarrass himself when he couldn't let go. Or don't take the hand and have the man of his wet dreams think he was a stuck up bitch the school like to picture him as. Letting out a sigh, he grasped the arm that was attached to the hand. His tan fingers curled around the muscles arm and he was helped up.

Sasuke smirked. This one was interesting. He watched as the boy patted his abused ass to get the dust off. He let out a curse and bent to pick up his papers that had slipped from his hand. When he straightened, he jolted a bit when endless blue clashed with unfathomable obsidian. Something coiled in the raven's stomach. The blonde parted those kissable lips. Whatever was about to happen was cut short when the bell rang in the hall, bringing both boys back to the hallway.

Teens materialized and Naruto noticed that the entire hallway was dead silent as they watched the exchange. His body turned several shades of red before he muttered the 'Sorry' and walked off to his Homeroom. He resisted the urge to slap him forehead repeatedly. His hand tingled from where he touched Sasuke . He tried really hard to focus on the walkway - so he didn't bump into anyone else - instead of the feel of strong muscles contracting and relaxing as the arm was flexed. He bit his lip again and dared not linger on the way the Uchiha's scent had caught his fingers. He wasn't getting dizzy just thinking about the smirk that moulded those lips that promised unexplainable and mind-bobbling pleasure.

By the time he got to the classroom, he was hot all over. His breath was coming out in pants and his fingers were trembling to touch the Uchiha again. Unknowingly to him, he'd caused quite a few boners with his panting alone. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and adjusted his glasses. Sasuke Uchiha was NOT on his schedule and he would NOT engage at any circumstance.

At least, that's what he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to approve this, President. I also need your signature here, here and here."

Naruto took the out stretched pen and signed the dotted line on the proposal. Shikamaru and Choji came up next after Izumo had disappeared. Naruto sighed and stared at the boys. "Where have you two been?"

Choji, a plump teen, pointed to the tall boy beside him, "Shika wanted to go cloud-watching."

Naruto rolled his eyes, idling thinking that his ramen was getting cold, "How are the plans for the DJ coming along?" He aimed the question at Shikamaru.

Shaking his head so chocolate locks didn't obscure his vision, the 17-year-old regarded the blonde sitting before him, "We got Kabuto to do that. Should have results for you by Friday. On the other hand, you didn't specify how much plants you wanted and which ones too."

"Uh," Naruto bit his bottom lip, "Roses and anything that compliments them. Ferns too, and a few orchids. I want them scattered around the gym. The decorations?"

Choji answered, "Ten boxes of the streamers, ten bags of balloons and the table linen and tables have arrived. The men are setting them up in the guy as we speak."

Naruto nodded. He stole a worried at the now cold ramen bowl on his tray. Shikamaru, getting the idea, took Choji by the elbow.

"We'll catch you later Boss." And then they were gone.

Rolling his neck to get the kinks out, Naruto turned to his cold ramen. He slurped up some of the noodles, while his hands worked at the schedule he was working on for the Student Council. He was almost finished too, when a pale hand slammed down on the page. Glaring up, Naruto saw Haku. The brunette was furious and the blonde suddenly went into defend mode.

"What?"

"What? WHAT ? You brought work to the lunch table .. AGAIN !" He screeched, throwing his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this friend's theatrics but put his pen down. "Sorry, Haku. I'll stop."

"Good." Smiling brightly, the boy slid onto the chair adjacent to the blonde. He threw his bag on the papers and books Naruto had sprawled out on the circular lunch table. "So, how was Biology?"

"Informative, " He replied, knowing Haku would get the meaning, "But that's not what you want to talk to me about. What do you want?"

Haku pulled a faux shocked face on and put his hand to his cheek, "I am appalled ! Do you really think that I would do something like that? I actually do care about what happens to you and - Yeah, " He settled himself and turned to the blonde, "The Leaf Festival's in town again."

"Great," Naruto answered sarcastically, eyes roaming the Physics textbook that was opened to his left.

"Freakin' awesome, is what you mean. Sooooo , who you going with?" Haku pried.

Naruto looked up at his friend through thick golden eyelashes, "I'm not going."

Haku threw his hands up, "And why the hell not?"

"I have to work that night -"

"You always have to work!"

"Haku -"

"No ! No no no no no ! I will NOT hear it. Naruto Uzumaki, you WILL attend that festival." Haku stated, pointing at Naruto and glaring.

"I don't even have a date." Naruto replied, narrowing his eyes on an error in the secretary of the Chess club's minutes that he'd been reading.

For a moment, Haku was silent and then a mischievous smile worked its way on his baby-face. "I can fix that," He whispered to himself before getting up.

Naruto was preoccupied with whatever he was doing, so Haku skipped unhindered to outside the cafeteria to the garden. A gentle warm breeze played with the stray hair that had untwined from the braid he had set his hair in. His slender fingers brushed the leaves of exotic plants as he skipped up the graveled pathway to the fountain at the end. There was laughter and lively conversation glittering the calm atmosphere. The group of teens seated at the fountain were what the school had considered the popular crew.

Sabuku no Gaara , Shino Aburame, Sai , Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee were the friends of Sasuke Uchiha and as such made up the crowd. They were surround -as usual- by their respective fan clubs. Haku just walked right through the massive crowd and up to the one he wanted. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed and closed the World Histroy notebook he was writing in. He looked up to ask Haku why he was being so quiet but was met with blank air. Furrowing his brows, he looked around for the hyperactive boy but only saw laughing teens. He was about to give up when something caught his attention. The crowd by the fountain had parted like the red sea and was focusing immensely on something. What the - ? And that when he saw it. Chocolate air waving in the wind. Damn !

Haku shivered and dread flowed through his veins. Confused, he looked back to where his table and saw that the blonde had disappeared. Chocolate eyes widened a fraction, this wasn't good. "So uh Sasuke, heard of the Leaf Festival ? Yeah? Have a date? No? Seriously? Wait, brainstorm ! How would you like to take my sexy best frien-"

A football connected with the back of his head before he could finish his sentence. Haku lurched forward falling into the arms of the Sabuku who reacted without thinking. Everyone turned.

That no good , Naruto started in his head as he stormed toward where he last saw hi best friend. He toyed with his wrist, feeling a slight pain from the angle he used to throw the ball at Haku. When he finally reached the fountain, he schooled his expression to look as if he was concerned. "Oh my, Haku. Are you alright?"

A groan was his answer and the blonde smirked evilly in his head. He pouted and reached for his best friend, "I don't know where that ball came from. You poor thing. Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

Naruto took hold of the boy's plait and began dragging the unconscious body on the graveled pathway, humming to himself.

"Uh, Uzumaki ?"

Naruto turned his head a fraction, to regard the owner of the voice. He forgot to school his sinister smile but hurriedly did so.

"You sure it's a good idea to drag him like that?" The pinkette asked, her newly done eyebrows furrowing together.

Naruto blinked and looked down at Haku, then up to the Haruno. "Yes." He gave her a smile and continued on his way.

* * *

Naruto relaxed into his desk and gnawed at his bottom lip. The problem in his textbook was eating at his patience as the seconds ticked. He was ready to just light the thing and get the detention. Then a paper landed on his desk. He stared at it for a while before reaching for it, looking if Genma had seen. He unfolded the paper and read the impressive cursive.

_I'll meet you there 8 . _

__Naruto looked up and was instantly captivated by midnight orbs. Sasuke sent him a cardiac-inducing crooked smile and turned to finsihe his conversation with Rock Lee. Naruto blinked and look down at the paper again. A blush slowly creeped up on his cheeks and a smile followed.

Yeah, I'm fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU STOOD HIM UP ?"

Naruto groaned and rubbed his temples. Lazy azure eyes opened slowly to stare at the puffing boy in his room. His eyes switched to the alarm clock by his bed and he groaned again. It was only 3 in the morning on a Sunday !

"Haku, couldn't this wait ?"

Haku gaped at him. "You stood up Sasuke freakin' Uchiha ! After all i went through to get you a date with him and you .. you .. you .. stood him up ! Have you no shame ?"

"Cut the theatrics, will ya buddy? It's not big deal," Naruto replied as he snuggled into his duvet, trying to block out the sounds of outrage Haku was making. How did he even get into his apartment? Oh right, his key. Naruto made a mental note to steal it back when it was day out.

Haku blinked at his friend. Was he really that stupid or was he in some kind of dream? Haku pinched himself. Nope, he was awake. He umped on the bed and straddled his best friend. He clutched the cotton t-shirt and shook his friend violently. "Are. You. INSANE ? Aliens, the aliens have taken your brain and now you are stupid and standing up walking wet dreams ! It's the only logical explanation..! Give Naruto back !"

The blonde's eyes snapped open and for a moment, flashed red. The next thing Haku knew, he was flying through a window.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet.

Grey converses squeaked in the quiet hallway as the students stardom no more like glared at him. He eyed them all, confused and a tad bit scared. Haku had opted to stay home today and had advised him to do so too, but Naruto had perfect attendance and didn't see why he had to stay home. Now, he was beginning to think that it was the right thing to do.

He stopped at his locker and looked around him. The eyes were still watching. Shrugging slightly, he opened his locker. He eyes snapped shut when something slimy hit his face and hard. He stumbled back a bit and opened his eyes. Egg yolk coated his locker and his books, nothing left untouched . Especially him. He let out a breath and closed his locker. He looked around again and saw the laughing faces of his peers rather than hearing anything.

No, everything had shut down when the egg had hit his face. He wasn't going to allow himself to feel any embarrassment or shame. Nope. He was going to go to the locker rooms, wash off and possibly hide in the library until the day finished. Yup, that was the plan. He wiped some yolk from his glasses and turned. That's when he saw him.

Well, him and his crowd really. They were perched on the lockers a few feet away from him and staring right at him. He suppressed a shiver at the glares he was receiving. But they didn't matter. Sasuke was staring at him. Just staring , really. Then, then the bastard smirked, shook his head and walked off.

Naruto never felt so .. so .. well he didn't know what he was feeling but shit if it didn't feel horrible. He felt the familiar sting behind his eyes and he shook his head, yolk falling from him bangs. He took a deep breath and moved on down the hall, ignoring the laughter.

* * *

"Is it horrible?"

"What do you think?" He spat into the phone, curling on the window seat in the library. It was his favorite spot when he just needed to run away and so the day had found him there.

"Gosh, Naru, I told you not to go today. I knew it was going to be bad." The concerned voice of his best friend said.

He knew it wasn't Haku's fault. It really was his fault. But that Saturday had been too hectic, for anything he had planned. He had even forgotten that the festival was in town, even though the music could always be heard from three countries over. Pain stabbed at his heart as the night replayed in his head and he forced the memories down. "No, it's fine. It'll blow over soon enough."

"Want me to come get you?"

"No. I have stuff I need to get done. Look, hun, don't worry. I'll bring pizza over when I'm coming. Hawaiian , right ?"

"Yeah. Oh oh and ice-cream !"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah and ice-cream. Later, Haku."

"Love you babe. Be strong."

"Yeah..." Naruto pressed the end button and let his head hit the wood paneled wall. He closed his yes for a while and just sat there.

So the entire school hated him. So what? It was only a date. Of course, a date with Sasuke Uchiha was more rare than meteorite hitting the Earth. But he had been pre-occupied. VERY pre-occupied. He thought the raven would have had plenty dates to keep him occupied and so wouldn't notice if the blonde hadn't appeared. He snorted, how wrong he was.

He heard a shuffling in the distance. Normally, he wouldn't care. But his eyes snapped open as he envisioned someone with a knife coming from the shadows to gut him. He certainly wouldn't put it pass the students here. He saw movement and a raven appeared. He was leaning on one of the book cases, hands in his pocket and staring at the blonde.

Naruto knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the sheer WANT that rippled through him at the sight of the raven. Then maybe you shouldn't have stood him up, his mind retaliated. He told himself to shut up.

The Uchiha just stood there staring and Naruto was getting uncomfortable under the intense gaze. Summoning all his courage, he straightened and kicked his feet over the seat so he was sitting upright. He stood up and regarded the raven.

"I really should apologize, for standing you up . I'm sorry."

"I don't want it, dobe."

A golden brow twitched at the tone and the name. He shifted his weight to his right foot and folded his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the raven. "Well sorry for doing the right thing, teme. Please forgive me, your royal bastardness."

The corner of red thin lips twitched upward, "Standing me up AND insulting me. You're one of a kind, aren't you?"

"Limited edition." Naruto said shortly.

Sasuke smirked and leaned off the bookcase. He walked slowly towards the kitsune, hands still in his pocket. "I have a preposition for you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "And what makes you think i want to make a deal with the devil?" He eyed the raven as he reached him a circled him, like a predator and his prey.

"I figured you wouldn't like smelling like egg for the rest of your senior year." Came the voice that would make angels sin as it wrapped around his body and made him want to shiver.

"At the cost of my soul?" Naruto asked, sarcastically. He could stop his eyes from staring at the perfection called an ass.

"Now," Sasuke leaned in so his mouth was right next to Naruto's ear, "What fun would that be?" He whispered, taking great satisfaction when a barely suppressed shiver rippled through the blonde. "I simply want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Naruto questioned, cursing his voice for coming out husky and shaken. He ran a tan hand through golden tresses , a habit for when he was nervous.

"Oh, it's actually a series of tiny favors that contribute to a bigger cause and for your service," He stopped in front of the blonde and made a gesture with his hands as if he was indicating something grand, "I offer you protection."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If the school hated him, there was really no telling what they would do to him or his friends. He had worked too damn hard and long for everything to be taken away from him because of one stupid incident. If he took the raven's offer, he could protect Haku when the idiot was by himself. He could also protect the empire he had built himself. But sweet deals like this always had a catch. And when deals where given by temptation personified , the catch would be something extremely hard to dig out of.

But he was smart. He knew that if he didn't take the offer, he would regret it later. Sighing to himself, he looked at the raven. Searched the endless abyss that was his eyes. He found nothing,, but really, was he expecting to? He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair again, grabbing unto them.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. One thing though."

A dark brow raised, "What?"

Naruto grabbed the collar of the leather jacket Sasuke had on. Ignoring what the scent of the Uchiha was doing to his stomach, he glared his all at the boy. "If I get fucked over, I'm bringing you and anyone else involved down with me."

Sasuke smiled, a feral and dangerous smile that sent chills down the smaller boy's spine. "Challenge accepted."

Naruto let him go and took a step back, trying to calm his libido. His resistance could only manage so much. The raven was sin in human form and damn if Naruto didn't want to be the sinner he consumed. "So what is it you want me to do?"

Sasuke straightened his jacket, "Let's establish some ground rules first. Rule One : I'm always right ," Naruto snorted, "Rule Two : Ask no questions and Rule Three : You listen to only me."

"How fair," Naruto said, batting his eyelashes with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Sasuke ignored him and turned to leave. He was a few feet away from the blonde when an outraged voice beckoned to him,

"What the hell am I even supposed to do?"

He looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips, "You're my new boyfriend."

He was definitely fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

He tried, oh please believe him, he tried. But everything was just too much. It was like his brain was on overload and he was only just on the brink of self-destruction. But he calmly, too calmly, sat on the canopy bed. He let out a breath and stared at the raven seated on a computer chair.

"So .. let me get this straight. I am now your fake boyfriend. Why?"

"Parents. You see , my parents are always on my ass about how I need to 'settle down' and 'be more gentlemanly' or whatever. And so this is where you come in. I need someone who can play the part, impress the 'rents and not feel anything for me." Sasuke answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's not the full truth, is it ? What are you hiding?"

Sasuke smirked and regarded the blonde. "Perceptive, I like it. You ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

The blonde lifted an eyebrow. There was a period of silence while he tried to see if Sasuke was asking a rhetorical question or not. When the brunette just stared at him, he sighed and answered, "They're suppose to be this gang or whatever. Said to be the largest and most dangerous gang on the face of the planet. Think it's also rumored to be run by Itachi Uchiha," then to himself, "I guess ruthlessness runs in the family."

"That's a nice wrap of it. Can you guess which part was wrong?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. Was this fool messing with him on purpose? Licking his lips, he took another breath in attempt to keep his anger at bay. "You want to tell me that you're the one in charge of the gang that has everyone in the world cowering?" He asked sarcastically, and when his question met no response, sapphire orbs widened slightly, "You're fucking kidding, right?"

Sasuke smirked and set down his cup on the black marble table he sat at. He rested his head on the back of his hand and stared at the blonde. Naruto's hand came up and massaged his temples. He felt that headache he always had when he was extremely stressed put on boxing gloves to go at him. He breathed in and out, trying hard to not explode.

Alright, so the guy he was currently sitting in a room with is the leader of he Akatsuki. He was responsible for murder, human, weapons and drug trafficking, occasional rape cases and to top it off, the largest smuggling gang that ever existed. Cool, he could handle this. Only, now if he didn't comply, who knew what kind of shit he and his friend would get in ? He would be better off in the freakin' Mafia. He opened an eye and looked at Sasuke.

He certainly didn't look like that type of person. Naruto snorted, of course not. All that glitters isn't gold, Naruto. Apparently, it's sin wrapped up in shiny packaging sent straight from hell for the innocent to be fooled. How comforting.

"Okay, so what does the Akatsuki have to do with me and you?"

"As the leader, i have to be in and out of some very .. uh, pre-occupying .. situations. I need an alibi."

"Oh," Naruto said, shooting up from the bed, "You not only want to endanger my life and that of the people I love..nooooo, you want me to lie to everyone that I meet that , nooo he wasn't out killing some innocent crowd of people who were poor and trying to make a way for themselves ... No ! He couldn't cause he was in my room, fucking me into the mattress !"

By the time he was finished, he was breathing harshly and his tanned face red with rage. He took a shaky breath to calm himself. No need for the enemy to know how badly they affect you, Naruto. Calm down.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Red flashed in those endless blue eyes and Naruto barely got a reign on his temper and not lunge for the smug looking boy. With the little sanity he had left, he turned away from the stare of the Uchiha and stared out the window about a yard away from him. Yeah, the room was ridiculously large. He knew he couldn't get out of this now. Knowing the Uchiha's black agenda was enough for the blonde to be killed. And the Uchiha had the resources for it to look like the Uzumaki hadn't ever existed in the first place.

He hated the feeling that sank in. He was a rabbit in the midst of a pack of wolves. There was no way out but to bide his time and hope that they'd at least be as merciful to kill him before sinking their teeth in.

"Look," Naruto jumped when he felt hot breath blow on his neck and barely suppressed the shudder that shook his body, "I know this is a lot to take in. But, if you do everything that I ask, then nothing will happen to you. I give you my word." Hot and sultry melodies played at his insides and made havoc with the little brain he had left, "Plus, it's not like it's gonna be hard. I'm not horrendously revolting, am I, Naru-chan?"

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his arms in a gentle caress. He snapped back into realty when he heard a dark chuckle from behind him. He jumped a few feet away from the raven and glared. "Not horrendously. But your personality needs a bit of work."

Sasuke full on laughed. He took a step towards the kitsune. He smirked when the blonde took a step back as the reaction. "Like you'd care? You may have everyone else fooled, Student Council President. But I see right through you. Under all that prim and prep, is a slut. A raging slut that wouldn't care if he got bent over and fucked into the nearest object," He grabbed Naruto and pulled him flush against him, "A slut that likes, no fucking lives for a hot, thick cock being shoved mercilessly into his tight ass," Sasuke grabbed a perfect globe of Naruto's ass and kneaded the plump flesh there, " A slut that likes the pain in his jaw after being mouth-fucked for hours by a large, rock hard cock. A slut that loves the feeling of hot, sticky cum sliding down his throat," He licked at the side of Naruto's neck and nipped at the skin there, "A raging slut who can't wait to be fucked by me."

Naruto was breathless. God, if Sasuke wasn't holding him up right now, he was sure he'd have fallen to the floor. He panted as he listened to the raven talk about the part of him that he was sure he'd hid from everyone, including himself. He felt hot and bothered, and just about ready to jump the raven and ride his cock into oblivion.

This was getting dangerous.

"Sasuke."

Said boy looked behind him and saw Gaara stand by the door. He caught a glimpse of the Hyuuga heir behind him. Getting the idea, the raven let go of the blonde, catching him when the blonde stumbled. "You'll have to excuse me. Business, babe." He chuckled to himself as he left the room.

Naruto blinked at the closed door. A tan hand rose slowly, before smacking him on the forehead. Now that Sasuke was gone, he could think again and shit if he wasn't embarrassed. He was shamelessly dry humping the raven. He even let Sasuke grope his freakin' ass ! He wasted to scream , to run away , to just die right there on the spot. Now Sasuke thought that he was easy. An easy slut that he had no obligation to. He rolled his eyes and sunk to the floor. Just perfect. Just fucking perfect.

There was a squeak of the door opening and Naruto's head snapped up. His fear of it being the insufferable Uchiha coming to gloat at him. Instead, he found that he was staring into a rare shade of lavender eyes. Inky black locks fell into her eyes and around her small frame. She couldn't be more that 8 or so, dressed in a summer dress with bright yellow daisies sewed on and no shoes. Her skin was pale like Sasuke's but she didn't look anything like an Uchiha. Her hand clutched at a white teddy bear that was more than a few years old. She blinked at him.

Seeing as it was a kid and he was like a slim Santa, a warm smile graced his lips and he beckoned to her, "Hey there, sweetie. You lost?"

She stared at him, and for a moment, Naruto wondered if she spoke English. She moved in the room and came to a stop before him. Still staring at him, her stubby fingers moved to tangle in blonde tresses. "Angel?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nope, but pretty close," He stood and scooped her up in his arms, "My name's Naruto. What's yours, princess?"

"Hanabi."

He smiled at her, "Well , Princess Hanabi, what are you doing here?"

"I..i got lost. I can't find my Nii-san." A small fist came up to wipe at tears.

"Aw, don't cry princess," Naruto wiped at the remaining tears and stroked her cheek to stop the hiccups, "Say, what's we get some ice-cream and then go looking for Nii-san?"

"Ice-cream?," Aha, Naruto thought, "O-okay."

He jumped with her and smiled. She returned it and rested her head on his shoulder, when he shifted her to his hip. He opened the door, hesitated wondering if he was suppose to leave the room, decided he didn't care and continued on. He walked for a while, wondering where exactly he was going. He got his answer though when he saw a map - they had a freakin' map in the house - and memorized the route to the -nearest- kitchen.

He stepped through the white arch and onto violet tiled floors. The kitchen was clean and impressive. A large space with the kitchen island in the center of the room. Sunlight streamed in unhindered through sparkly windows that took up the wall. The walls were painted to match the tiles and the dark marble on the counter tops. The cabinets were black but glinted somehow. Naruto nodded his head in appreciation, moving towards the large Kenmore fridge.

He set Hanabi on the counter closest to the fridge. Wiggling his eyebrows at her to make her laugh, he opened the freezer and let out a pleased sound at finding a bucket of Cherry Amaretto ice-cream. It was his favorite. He spun to to cupboards and found two wine glasses. He then went to the drawers and took out two spoons and a scoop.

He hummed to himself as he got the ice-cream ready for himself and Hanabi. When we was finished, he cleaned up and handed her her share. She giggled and took it with a soft thank you. He winked at her and put a spoon of his share in his mouth.

A few minutes and laughs later, they were interrupted when a voice flowed into the kitchen, "Neji, calm down. I'm sure Hanabi is somewhere in the house."

"I'll have your ass Uchiha, if we can't find her." Came the angered reply.

Naruto glared at the arch as two teens emerged from the corner. Sasuke saw him and smirked, "And lookie here."

A long haired brunette with the same eyes as Hanabi came into view. He was ... heavenly, Naruto said, for lack of a better world. Pale, angled, and oddly beautiful. When he caught sight of Hanabi, the tension in his muscles relaxed a bit. Hanabi smiled, reaching for Naruto so he could help her down. He did so and she ran to Neji, her arms open so he could take her up.

"Nii-san !"

"There you are Hanabi. You shouldn't walk off like that. Who knows what the bastard Uchiha has in this circus of a mansion?"

"Certainly nothing good," Naruto muttered under his breath before taking the spoon of his ice-cream to his mouth.

The raven had heard and sent him a sarcastic smile which he responded with sticking his tongue out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and regarded Neji and Hanabi, "Well, Hyuuga, it was a pleasure doing business. Sorry about your men though. Stay off my territory, eh?"

"Yeah...," Neji sent a look at the blonde on the counter.

Sasuke caught the look and smiled, "He's my new boy-toy."

Figuring he rather not know, Neji nodded to the boy who gave him the peace sign in response. With an arched brow, Neji left the kitchen. Hanabi shouted good-bye to Naruto and waved enthusiastically at him. He smiled and made a heart with his hands at her. She grinned and disappeared.

Sasuke watched the whole exchange and the fading of the shit-eating grin Naruto had on as he looked at him, "Got lucky?"

Then he had to dodge a wine glass.

* * *

"Naruto , why are you're things being moved from your apartment to the Uchiaha mansion?" Haku's voice asked as it flittered through the ear piece of his phone.

Naruto sighed, "Because, unfortunately, he and I are going out."

"You and Sasuke , or you and the mansion?"

"Which one do you think, asswipe ?" Naruto spat, irritated at his best friend.

"You .. and .. Sasuke ?" Haku asked tentatively.

"No shit."

"Phew," A giggle, "Sooooo ...I take it you and Sasuke made up then."

"You could say that."

"Are you okay? You sound stressed."

"You have no idea. Look, Haku, I'll call you back."

"You sure you're okay? You sound pretty pissed and - "

"Haku, 5 minutes, " And then he hung up, "Uchiha, where the hell do you think you're putting my stuff? No way in hell am I rooming with you ! Wait .. what are you .. ! That's private ! Leave my diary alone ! UCHIHA ! "

And so the hell began .


	5. Chapter 5

The birds chirped, the sun shone and the morning was quiet , calm and serene. Naruto decided he would make the best of it , and not ruin his morning. It made no sense really, that he was going to let the raven get to him. He would protect his empire and his friends with the skills he had. he would survive this predicament and live to tell the tale. The Uchiha would die before he let him ruin his life completely.

With that resolve, Naruto got out of the bed and went to the shower. But he should've known that sometimes, life has a way of dragging the carpet from right under your feet. Naruto blinked at the sight of Sasuke in his shower, washing his hair. Of course, Naruto could only see Sasuke's back but really that was more than he needed.

Water cascaded down a smooth pale back, over a perfectly moulded ass and then down strong, toned legs. Naruto felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips but to no avail. He was going to have a very hard time getting this image out of his head.

As if sensing someone was watching him, Sasuke turned his head to see who it was. He smirked when he saw Naruto by the door, "Hope you don't mind, friend. My shower broke down on me."

"Y-yeah, uh, no , um, no problem . Just don't uh take up all the hot water."

Sasuke turned completely, showing all of him to Naruto. He took great amusement in seeing sapphire eyes take in his form and land on a special part of his anatomy. He suppressed a chuckle and leaned on the glass of the shower, "Wanna join?"

Naruto blinked and his head began nodding slowly, then he caught himself and shook his head. He glared at the wet man, "Just hurry the hell up." And then he left, ignoring Sasuke's bark of laughter.

* * *

"Haku, I don't know how long I'll last in that house." Naruto mumbled into his folded arms that he was resting on. It was lunch and the blonde and his best friend were on the roof, away from the prying eyes of the student body. And in the blonde's case, away from the raven who he wasted nothing to do with.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, Naru," Haku supplied, rubbing the the blonde's hoodie clad back. He took a bite of his sandwich and continued, "It's a bit shitty, yeah. But come on, you're basically living the life. Don't be so down."

"But Haku," Naruto turned his head to look at his best friend, "I don't want to fall in love with him. I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a hatchet."

Haku winced, Naruto was becoming very violent as of late, "Hunny-bear, everything's gonna be alright. I pinky swear. So don't sweat it and just go with the flow."

Naruto stared at his best friend for a while before looking forward. He admired the look of the mountains in the distance and sighed. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Haku was about to comment but was interrupted by the sound of heavy metal being pushed. He looked over the edge of where they were sitting and saw inky locks peeked out. He smiled to himself and crawled back to Naruto, "Looks like we have company."

Naruto furrowed his brows and looked over the edge, only to find Sasuke looking back up at him. He let out a small growl and stood. He out his hand on is hips and huffed, "How did you find me?"

Sasuke shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun, his hair being played with the wind, "I figured you'd be up here. You are the only one with the keys."

"Aoparently not," Naruto retorted, "Since you opened the door I clearly remember locking."

Sasuke smirked, "Whoever said I used keys?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man but gave up. He shifted his weight to his right leg and ran his fingers through his hair, "What can i do for you, Uchiha?"

"Well, as my boyfriend, you really are suppose to be having lunch with me. Seeing as I had to come find you, I take it you were running away from me."

"Oh gosh no, " Naruto said, faking shock, "What ever made you come to the conclusion?"

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, moving his hands to his hips.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Rule Two, dobe."

Naruto glared at him. he turned to Haku and mouthed 'sorry'. Haku smiled and waved him off. Sighing -he was doing that a lot-, he walked over to the ladder and climbed down. On his way down though, he missed a step and was about to fall and hit the ground. He found himself in a warm and safe embrace instead of the cold hard ground. He looked up into the smiling face of the Uchiha.

"Falling for me already ?"

Naruto growled and pushed the Uchiha away. He stomped through the door.

* * *

"Alright, so dobe, my parents are in town for the night and we are going to have dinner with them," Sasuke stated, eyes behind his silver Aviators focusing on the road before him, "Reach into the glove compartment. There's a present in there for you."

Wind wiping through his hair, Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. he reached for the glove compartment in the sleek Audi-R8 and saw a spiral-spined book. On top of the book, was a black velvet box. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde took out both items. He deadpanned at the book. Sasuke was on the cover, seated on a wooden stool with his head titled skywards - an expression Naruto could only name as thoughtful on his beautiful face. Then in bold white colors over his head read , The Life And Times Of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, who was grinning like a fool, "Really?"

"If we're going to pull this off, you need to be nothing short of a stalker. Sakura helped me by the way," Sasuke said, stopping at a stop light, "Just think of it as another project. You are the second smartest in the school. You should be able to cram the info in."

Naruto looked back at the book. Shaking his head and sighing, he look into the book and gasped. It wasn't be any means extravagant, but the ring he laid his eyes on was beautiful. The golden band has an inscription 'Blue-eyed Angel' and the topaz stone was cut to look like a fox. Naruto looked at Sasuke again and caught sight of the ring on his finger - like Naruto's only the band was sterling silver and instead of a fox, he had a sapphire cat.

"I thought it was a good idea. Since my parents think that we've been going out for about a month or so. Like it?"

Naruto vaguely nodded. With slightly shaky fingers, he slipped the ring on his ring finger. It glinted in the noon sun and stole his breath. He felt something dangerously akin to appreciation and something deeper, stir in his stomach. He cleared his throat, and focused on the biography in his lap. He skipped through a few pages.

"This is really well put together." He commented, carving the information to memory.

"I'll thank Sakura later. Okay, so what's the story on how we met?" The raven asked as he pulled up to the giant iron gates that led to his property.

"Oh, just leave it up to me."

Sasuke shrugged and pressed his thumb to the bio-pad. The screen turned green and the guard bowed to him as the gates receded and he drove through. About a mile after, up the graveled driveway, the couple came to the front of the Uchiha mansion. The place was made to give an intimidating yet welcoming aura. Red bricks made the two story building, picturesque windows that gave the outsiders a view of the parlor and conservatories that made up the front of the building. Exotic flowers lined the front of the house. The sight always took Naruto's breath away.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and Naruto followed suit. A tuxedo clad butler opened the door and stepped out to greet them. Sasuke handed him the keys to the car. Bowing, the man walked towards the car.

Naruto followed Sasuke to his room, waving at the servants that were doing varying amounts of work. When the blonde saw the white of Sasuke's doors , he relaxed a bit. He had been half expecting for the raven's parents to jump out of nowhere and he wasn't ready.

"Alright. Birthday?"

"July 23."

"Blood type?"

"AB"

"Family?"

"One brother. Mother and Father. Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha."

"Occupations?"

"Father : CEO of Uchiha Unlimited - a weapons building company. Currently, on top of all affairs in the world wide market, Fugaku Uchiha is considered the richest man on the planet with an empire that could rival any that may have existed before him."

"Mother?"

"Mikoto Uchiha - Travelling writer. Famous for her best seller "Passion and Deception" that was adapted into a movie and is currently at the top of all must-see list for 5 years now."

"Brother?"

"Itachi Uchiha - CEO of Sound - the best of the best recording labels that ever was established. He is also rumored to be the founder of the gang Akatsuki but no connections have been made. Apparently, because his brother is the actual head." He finished with a sneer at Sasuke.

"Good, good. You'll do fine. Just follow my lead," Sasuke said, bringing the whisky he had been pouring to his lips.

"No Sasuke," Naruto walked over to the bar and stole his drink, "Follow mine." He smiled viciously, and took a swallow of the whisky.

* * *

"Where is he?" Fugaku Uchiha asked his son, giving his coat to a servant. Fugaku was a much more handsome, mature looking Itachi. Indigo eyes that held wisdom and ruthlessness, a strong and firm mouth and angled features. Dark locks falling to his neck and dark bangs that framed his face. Though the man was actually 42, he didn't seem a day over 29. Needless to say, Sasuke wouldn't disappoint when he grew older.

"Hello to you too, father," When he got a mocking glare, he added, "Naruto is up in his room, getting ready."

"No I'm not," Naruto emerged from the bottom of the staircase and gave the man standing at the door a warm smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

Fugaku raised a dark eyebrow and took the hand that was offered to him. He was a bit shocked, to say the least, at his son's choice in a partner. The boy was the very epitome of prim. He was wearing a white, frame fitting v-neck t-shirt, a blue cardigan over the latter and dark blue slacks. His hair was the only thing that was oddly out of place but was so in .. well, in a neat way. Clear framed glasses settled on a button nose. Above, big and beautiful cerulean eyes. Below, a pair of full yet vulnerable rosette lips.

There was a bit of question with the identical three whisker-like marks on both his tanned cheeks. But Fugaku decided that it made the boy look cuter. He gave a small smile to the lad, he took an instant liking to the young man.

"Fugaku Uchiha. But you may call me Fugaku, Naruto. And the pleasure is all mine." He dipped his head to kiss the back of the tan hand that was so small in his massive ones. When he straightened, he had to suppress a laugh at the blush that dusted those cheeks and the glare he as getting from his son, "Mikoto will join us soon. Her flight got delayed. What about we go to the parlor and get to know each other better?"

"I'd like that," Naruto responded. He giggled a bit but linked his hand with Fugaku's as they moved to the parlor. A very sour Sasuke trailed behind them.

They walked into the warm room. The walls were wooden and paneled. There was brown leather couches set around a glass coffee table and on baby blue carpeting. With a fireplace opposite to the picturesque window that gave a magnificent view of the garden, paintings of the Uchiha family among other priceless work, the room had a home-y feel to it.

Fugaku sat in the loveseat, Naruto taking the other one with Sasuke settling beside him. Naruto laced their fingers together and relaxed against his side, making it look like it was the place in which he belonged effortlessly. Fugaku saw this and felt the corner of his lips twitch upward.

"So, Naruto, what is it exactly that you like about my son?" The eldest Uchiha asked, signaling to the maid that he wanted his port.

"Actually, with all due respect, I have no idea. Your son is a complete asshole." Naruto stated, smile still on his face.

Sasuke resisted the urge to break the blonde's wrist and instead opted to trying to swallow his water.

"Oh?," Fugaky raised an elegant brow and tried not to laugh," Then why are you with him?"

"At first, I thought there was something wrong with me, but then..."

"Then..." Fugaku and Sasuke prompted, though Fugaku had said his out loud.

"It realized it was the moments where he wasn't being an asshole that I intended to stick around for," For show, Naruto dipped his head so his bangs hid his blush, "And, I fell in love."

Niiiiice , Sasuke thought, sipping his water more easily.

"How did you two meet?"

"In the hallway, one day at school," Sasuke said, "It was fate."

"Actually, that's not the first time we met." Naruto fixed Sasuke with a disappointed gaze and then turned to Fugaku, his mood changing, "You see my mother had died when I was about 6 or so . Don't apologize. She's always with me in my heart and thoughts, she never left. I was pretty cut up about it though and was crying under a tree. This ball rolled up out of nowhere and touched my foot. When I looked up, there was the prettiest little boy ever." Naruto gave a small smile as he looked off to the corner of the room, seeing the picture, "He told me to stop crying, that angel's didn't cry. Then he took my hand and bought me ice-cream. Needless to say, I was hooked on him. He made me feel so much better. I've had a crush on him ever since."

Fugaku looked at his son and then back at Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a dark haired woman came bursting through the door. Her hair was up in a Ballerina Bun with some strands messily out of place. But the look suited the woman. She was wearing a trench coat that fit her perfectly, jeggings covered her long legs and a pair of ballet flats, her feet. She was huffing and puffing, thin pink lips apart. She had a button nose and the same obsidian eyes that Sasuke had, framed by thick and long eyelashes. She was beautiful, to say the least.

"I'm so so so so so sorry !" She burst out, throwing her red handbag to the ground, where a fumbling maid caught it before it hit the ground, "The stupid plane got delayed and I'm so sorry that I'm late and I feel awful, Sasu and..and...and .. well, he's cute." She finished, eyes landing on the blonde in the room.

She took a breath and walked into the room, as graceful as anyone could ever hope to be. She kissed the cheek of her husband and jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She regarded the blonde in the room, a dazzling smile on her lips, "And you must be Naruto. Hello there sweetie, I'm the ever astounding Mikoto Uchiha."

He returned her smile and extended his hand. "It's -" He couldn't finish when he felt the weight of the 39-year-old woman on his lap. He smiled at her, "It's great to finally meet you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Ha!," Mikoto snorted, somehow making it sound so graceful,"You sound like my big-headed editor. Please, call me Miki." She kissed the blonde on his cheek and stood, "Alright. Let's go have dinner!"

Naruto could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Yeah, so hey there guys . lol forgive my lack of enthusiasm , i just got done watching this amazin' anime 'Angel Beats' and well, I'm still in shock. It was beautiful , you guys should try to find it and watch it . Anyway, what I really wanted to say is .. since my holidays are over, i won't be able to update everyday . So my updates may be limited to weekends, and sometimes no even then .

I'd really like it though if your love for this story didn't waver. I WILL update and finish this story . I know how it feels to love something and not be able to have it because of someone else. Of course I'm talking about stories here.

So..continue reading . and reviewing please. I really appreciate it (: Ja ne .

* * *

"And when you finally realize that there really isn't anything about our son, feel free to help yourself to Itachi, Naru-chan!"

Sasuke dead-panned and Naruto giggled to himself. Mikoto smiled and waved goodbye to her son and Naruto before disappearing into the sleek stretch limo. They waved at her and continued waving until she was out of sight.

Sasuke put his hands behind his head and leaned on the pillar he was standing next to. "That went better than I expected. Nice acting, Uzumaki."

"Hn," Naruto said, folding his arms but still looking in the direction that Mikoto disappeared. Was he okay with this? Lying with a smiling face to good people? Fugaku had to be the greatest, most scariest person he had ever met. He was also a raging pervert, as far as Naruto could tell. And Mikoto, his eyes dimmed. Mikoto was what he had always imagined his mother to be like.

She was so full of life, and energy. But like her husband, she was definitely someone you shouldn't mess with. They were the oddest couple. But they mended so perfectly. His head shifted skywards, as the gentle night breeze played with his hair. Was that what his parents were like? Is he a bad person for lying to them, even when they accepted him with open arms?

Naruto sighed.

"Hey, that story..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who seemed to be staring at the sky, "It was genius. Even I couldn't have come up with something like that."

Naruto stared at him for a while before cracking a smile. He turned and walked the small tiled distance to the door, "I didn't make it up."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde as he vanished into the house.

* * *

Sasuke groaned when the spine of a dictionary connected with his face.

"What do you mean you can't take me to school? And that I can't walk ? ARE YOU GOING CRAZY, UCHIHA?"

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and glared at the blonde, " I have business to take care of, dobe. Business that require my full attention. I can't take you to school."

"So what, teme, will you have me do? Rot here?" Naruto had never been absent a day in his life. He wasn't about to make the agenda of some black haired perverted gang boss the reason for the ending of that.

"Of course not. I wouldn't subject the workers to your sour attitude for 8 hours." Sasuke said, leaning against the door post, "I made arrangements."

Sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What kind of arrangements?"

* * *

Wow.

That was the only thing that ran through Naruto's head as he stared at the shiny new Aston Martin V8. It was parked in front of the house, shimmering in the sun. AND it was in orange.

Jaw dropped, he stared at Sasuke, who only grinned at him.

"Arrangements," The raven said, making a sweeping bow to the car. With a laugh, he handed the blonde the keys, "Keep it under 300."

Grabbing the keys and squealing a bit, the blonde opened the car and slid in. Before he could lock himself in though, Sasuke held his wrist. He furrowed his eyebrows at the young man, "Be careful today." Then the raven was walking away, saluting Naruto.

Naruto stared at the raven for a minute, then shook his head and went back to smiling. He pushed the key into the ignition and started the car. The engine purred to life as sweetly as he could ever imagine. The radio turned on and 'Aston Martin Music' began playing. Winding down the windows, Naruto took up the pair of Ray Bans on the seat next to him and pulled them on. Smiling into the mirror, he pulled out of the front yard and down the driveway.

* * *

He was enjoying this.

Probably too much, but he was enjoying this.

He stepped out of the car, slowing and deliberately. He tugged on his bag and fixed his glasses. The students had started gathering to watch and gawk. Okay, it was okay every once in a while to flaunt.

And by all means, he was going to enjoy this.

He strutted down the pathway to the school and tried not to smile, trying to be as cool as he could muster. Haku was shaking his head and smiling at him by the entrance. When he reached the brunette, the boy just smiled.

"What?" He said, feigning innocence. His hands went up in a gesture as if he was perplexed.

Haku shook his head and smiled, "Quite done?"

Naruto looked behind him at the students still gawking at him, then back at his best friend, "Just about."

They disappeared into the school with Haku laughing .

* * *

On Wednestday, after lunch, he had free periods. He texted Haku that he wasn't planning on sticking around and walked to his ride. He smiled at the car as he opened it. He was about to get into the car when he heard the sound of scuffling. He rolled his eyes.

Being student council president, he was more than familiar with the sounds of fighting. Really, and he was having a good day too. Throwing his bag into the car, and slamming the door out of his irritation, Naruto looked around. He could make out moving figures in the distance. Two out of the three were students he'd seen once before. Delinquents, he said to himself. He better go break it up.

He jogged over to the where he saw the three guys. He cupped his mouth when he was close enough, "Hey, break it up !"

The boys kept on fighting and a vein popped out in Naruto's forehead.

"I said -" He started but just blinked when the boys were suddenly on the ground. He stared at them before taking a look at the third. A golden eyebrow arched upwards.

The man -no, he wasn't from the school - was clad in a dark cloak that hid his body entirely. He wore thick round glasses that had swirls on them. His hair was a fiery red and settled on his shoulders. The man screamed weirdo.

"Uh, sir ? I'm sorry if they were giving you any problems. Uh, do , do you want to file a complaint?" Naruto took a step back discreetly. He wanted as much space between the man and himself.

The redhead didn't answer. He only stood there. Naruto would have passed him off as a statue if he couldn't see that the man was breathing.

"...Sir?"

Then a hand shot out. Naruto blinked as a piece of paper was offered to him. He carefully and slowly took it and unfolded the note. It was an address. The address to the place Naruto was thinking of heading. The man wanted to go to Sasuke's.

He stared at the man. Well, on one hand, if the man was dangerous, he would have made a move already. He probably wants to talk to Sasuke's parents or something. And Naruto didn't feel a bad vibe from him. On the other hand, Sasuke had said he was handling business today. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was doing and where it was happening . Then again, the raven wouldn't be so stupid as to actually conduct dangerous business at his home, would he? Naruto thought back to Hanabi and Neji. They had seemed harmless enough.

He took a look at the man again. There really was no harm in taking the man there. He obviously needed help.

But what if this was a trap? A twisted trick to get to Sasuke through him.

Well, one way to find out.

He took out his phone and unlocked it. Tapping the phone icon, he dialed Sasuke's number. The boy answered on the first ring.

"Hey, uh boss ? ... I uh have someone here that wants to meet with you," Naruto said, trying to sound like a stereotypical gang member he watched in that anime last week.

"Naruto, why do you sound so constipated? And who is it?" The raven sounded annoyed.

Naruto bristled. HE should be the annoyed one. "I don't know , teme . I assume he can't speak since all he gave me was a paper with your address."

"How'd he get it?"

"The hell if i know ! What am I suppose to do ?," Then more to himself, "He sorta scares me."

A sigh. "Bring him here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. At least from here, I can protect you."

His heart did not flutter and he didn't blush. He cleared his throat and hung up. He gestured the man to his car and walked to it himself. 'I can protect you'. He didn't want to admit it but hearing Sasuke say that to him, made him .. gittery. He felt..well, he felt safe. Because Sasuke had said those words? No, it wasn't what he said .. but the way he said it. As if, as if I meant something to him. Do I ? And how do i feel about it? He deadpanned. Christ, am I falling in love with him?

He blushed as a voice in the back of his head answered for him. No, you've_ fallen._

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts, he focused on the man beside him. He hadn't said anything and he was still creepy as hell. Deciding it was better to get this over with, Naruto smiled his diplomatic smile and pointed to his car. The man nodded and moved off.

Were his feet even on the ground? Naruto asked himself.

It was a quiet ride to Sasuke's house. Of course, he wasn't too cure he was doing the right thing but the raven had consented. He didn't want anything to happen because Sasuke wanted to protect him. But was there anything he could do? He was as helpless as he could be in a situation like this. He snorted , sure. He was concerned about the gangster that basically blackmailed him into a relationship.

But now wasn't the time for anger or rash decisions. he had to see this through and make sure that no harm came to any of them.

When they reached the Uchiha manor, Naruto began trembling. He wasn't even out of the car and he could feel the danger rolling off the Uchiha who had been waiting by the front door. He had two guys standing behind him, that Naruto didn't recognize. They were dressed in black suits with pistols in there crossed hands. Their eyes were obscured by black lens and Naruto never felt this scared since that night with Haku and the old school building a few years back.

In the middle, and slightly away from the men, was Sasuke. Danger personified, the Uchiha looked pissed. but a calm sort of pissed that Naruto knew was more dangerous than the rifle Sasuke strapped on his shoulder.

Taking a discreet breath, he opened the door.

He didn't know whether it was right or not, but he gave Sasuke a small smile. To tell him he was okay. The momentary relief that flashed in those obsidian orbs made Naruto's knees wobble. But it was gone as soon as it came and he was faced with emotionless midnight once again.

The odd man stepped out with him and silently closed the door. Sasuke looked at him for a bit then shifted his gaze to the blonde boy. He motioned his eyes to his side. Naruto, beside himself, rolled his eyes and moved to the raven. Sasuke stepped in front of him and Naruto blushed.

Sasuke was going to protect him. No matter what.

As the cliche goes, his heart thundered against his rib cage at the thought. He almost missed the conversation before him.

"..do you want? I'm a very busy man and I really don't like hindrances in my plans. And you," Sasuke pointed the nuzzle of the rifle at the cloaked man, "Are a hindrance I don't want to deal with. Again, what do you want?"

Naruto tipped to look over Sasuke's broad shoulders to see the man's reaction. He tilted his head to the side when the man removed his red hair and cloak to reveal an impeccable Armani suit and long, silky ebony locks. His glasses fell away to reveal scarlet eyes. A smirk played on those delectable thin pink lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto face-palmed. A Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha.

"Little brother .. this is a new way to greet family. Pray tell, where did you adapt it? Iran?" The elder pocketed his hands and shifted his weight to his left leg, a smug smirk on his lips.

Sasuke shouldered the gun," Should've known it was you. It is asshole season."

Itachi whipped his bangs to the side, "Aw. Isn't that a better welcome, ototo?," Scarlet eyes shifted to the blonde peeking over Sasuke's shoulders and his smiled warmly, "Hello, Naru-chan. Father has told me so much about you. I apologize for the trouble."

Dazed, Naruto nodded. Sasuke snorted and grabbed his arm, towing him into the house. "Come on in Itachi. Be a douche inside the house."

Smiling, Itachi followed the two inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. He had to get this equation before he went to bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, his glasses going up with the movement. He did his best to stifle the yawn that threatened to choke him. And blinked, refocusing on the math textbook and papers infront of him.

Just the next few problems in the chapter and he would be done. If only this math problem from hell would stop mocking his intelligence. He hated it. He had the annoying feeling that the answer was right infront of him. Mocking him, the answer was. And he planned to stifle it.

Since he was concentrating so hard on the paper before him, he didnt notice when the door opened. Standing in the door frame was none other than Itachi Uchiha. The twenty-something stood there, relaxed against the frame and stared at the blonde. More than alittle amused at the glare the teen was sending at the book infront of him. He reached out, hesitated, then knocked lightly on the white door.

Finally noting someone was watching him, Naruto looked up. He tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusing. Obviously, Itachi noted, Naruto wasn't in the mood for company so with a smile, he stepped into the room.

"Naru-chan, I was hoping I could have a quick word with you before I go."

Naruto glanced at the nath problem.

Itachi gave a small chuckle, "It'll only take a minute, little fox."

Trying not to shrug, Naruto sat up, tucking a stray lock of gold behind his ears. He grabbed his sock-clothed as he sat buddhist style. He blinked, waiting for Itachi to get on with ..well, whatever.

"About my little brother.."

Naruto raised a golden brow.

"..Sasuke's not the most, how do you say, sensitive .. individual that you will meet. And I apologize for whatever he did to make you agree to be his lover." Naruto began to stutter a retort when itachi smiled and held up a hand to stop him, "Please, Naru-chan. I'm sure you mean well. But let's face it. You and my brother are polar opposites. There is no way someone of your statue will ever date someone as, uh, antongistic, yes, as my brother."

Naruto tried not to laugh. It was harder than it should be, especially because Itachi looked like he wanted to cackle himself.

"I figured it out the moment i saw you. I won't tell the parents, that is if they haven't figured it out. Well, I'm pretty sure father has an inkling. However, I think he didnt call you on it since he likes his games so much. And mother? Well, my mother is brillant but as dense as they will ever come. God bless her soul."

Naruto did giggle there and with Itachi.

"Look, Naru-chan. You may not see it now, but Sasuke..he's a good guy. So," Itachi reached across and a pale hand ruffled golden locks, "Take it easy on him. Well," He got up and straightened his already straight suit, "An Uchiha's job is never done. I'm afraid I have to leave now. Take care, my darling."

Naruto watched as the older Uchiha gracefully walked to the door. He was about to turn back to the demon math problem when Itachi called his name.

"Sasuke..he takes after mother more than he does our father. Remember that." Then he disappeared with a small salute.

Baffled, Naruto shook it off and returned to the problem at hand. He was mindlessly nibbling on his pencil when a ghostly 'the answer is 9' came up the hall. With a small smile, he began working the problem again.

* * *

Irritated.

Irritated and annoyed.

"Uchiha, just what the hell do you expect me to do with this?," He pointed at the the huge pile of papers he so unfortunately woke up finding in his room, "It's a bit too early in the morning to be getting on my nerves. And raising my blood pressure. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, dobe. Consider it one of the tiny favors you need to do for me," Feet up on the counter, obsidian eyes glued to the game on the plasma over the kitchen table, hot coffee being sipped through thin lips, Sasuke answered," It's not as if you have anything else to do on a Saturday. You have no life, remember?"

"Of course. Ever since you came into my picture, everything has been disarrayed. Hey, hey, are you even listening to me, you freak?"

"Yeah, yeah, babe. Not so loud, the game is on." Sasuke replied, shifting his head to see the pass on the screen.

Raising a golden brow in outrage, Naruto stared at Sasuke. Then he stomped infornt of the raven's sight, blockign the t.v. Bored midnight rolled upwards to lock with a storming cerulean. None of them spoke for a long while, testing each other's will. Naruto cleared his throat and point in the direction of his bedroom.

"Get them out. Now."

Sasuke took a deep breath, slouching even more into his chair as he regarded the blonde infront of him. He would never admit this out loud, but Naruto looked pretty damn sexy when he was pissed off. He would have said so, but he knew that would only irked the blonde more. And he particularly liked the t.v. he was watching. Not to mention his bones the way they were. Original and untouched.

"Look. Why don't we just, do something else. Other than fight."

"That won't solve the problem of the papers," Naruto stated, glaring. He knew enough about the raven to know he never did anything without purpose. He was up to something.

"No," The raven drew out the word, putting down his legs, "But it'll make the situation better."

"Really?" Naruto looked at the other teen skepticly, "Let's have it then."

And then he was closer to the raven. Closer than when he standing a while back. He also noted he was sitting. On Sasuke's lap. With something poking against the inside of his thigh. He met the teasing and playful gaze of the Uchiha with a bored one. He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach when strong arms enveloped his waist. Successfully closer to the raven, Naruto cleared his throat in annoyance.

"And, pray tell, how does this solve the filing cabinet you made out of my bedroom?"

He got no reply. Then, a hot tongue licked to side of his neck before the feel of teeth nibbling on tanned skin registered. Naruto suppressed a shiver and tried to keep his composure.

"Sasuke. This isn't a solution."

"Not. Yet," The raven replied, in a husky sing-song voice.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto reached down and gripped Sasuke's sex in a not-too-friendly way. He smiled sadisticly at the tiny squeal the taller of the two let out. He squeezed tighter and moved so he mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear.

"Now, about those papers ... "

* * *

"Naruto , what are we going to do about the flower arrangements for the dance ?"

"Leave that to me. I have the local flower shops helping out. It's handled. How are the decorations coming along?"

"Sakura seems to have it handled. For now. But we still need your sign off on some of the other things like the gynamsium and stuff."

"Lunch time."

"That won't work. Lunch, my committee and I are going over to get the PA system thing straightened out. I told you that last week."

"Oh, right. Yeah, now I remember. Okay, so get the papers to Kiba or something and have him get them to me."

"Kiba, as you should already know, is sick with the flu. Didn't you get the message?"

"Yeah, shit, yeah i did."

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Uh, do you have the papers with you?"

"Yeah. How's about I leave them with the secretary at the office and you swing by and pick 'em up?"

"That can't work. I have a meeting with Asuma for like three periods. I need to convince him about chaperoning and other stuff."

"Didn't you do that already?"

"No? Look, it's handled."

"The dance is in a week. And you didn't talk to Asuma-sensei about chaperoning, already? You know he's gonna say no right."

"It's not guarenteed. Look, Shika, I have to go. Good luck with the Tech people."

"Save it. You'll need it. Don't let the whole school down, Naruto." Click.

"No pressure or anything," Naruto mumbled to himself as he pocketed his phone. For a moment he didn't move. He slammed his back against a locker and slid to the ground, covering his eyes with his arm.

He heard chatter then laughter. At the moment, he didnt care if anyone saw him like this. Which was very out of character for our little blonde. The chatter stopped and Naruto could only guess that they saw him, then began whispering about him. The almighty has fallen, they would say. He took a deep breath and ignored the stinging behind his eyes.

Great. He already reached his breaking point? Damn.

"This is not what I'd expect I would see, this morning when I got up."

Of course. Dear Lord, thank you for sending the cocky ass bastard that would soak all of this up. The same bastard that would never let him live this down. Did he have to break down now? Infront of Sasuke Uchiha?

"Hey..hey, are you crying?"

"No."

"Then why's your face all wet?"

A strong grup wrapped around his arm and it was tugged off. Naruto looked to the side and cursed himself for the tears he could feel on hsi cheeks. It was silent for a while as he waited. Waited for what? Ridicule? Sympathy? Pity? Oh dear God, not pity.

He felt fingers on his face. it took a while to realize that Sasuke was wiping his tears away. Surprised, azure eyes snapped to meet onyx. There was a serious look there that made knots form in his stomach. A seriousness that he only saw in movies. When the main characters love interest was trying to think of a way to make evrything okay again.

He alwaso saw confusion and helplessness. He was pretty sure they weren't there often. Then they vanished behind a steel resolve. He furrowed hiss brows at the quick change. He hadn't realized that Sasuke had gotten him up off the floor and was holding him in a warm embrace.

He inhaled the smell of Sasulel's Old Spice body wash, mixed with cologne and just plain Sasuke. He relaxed a bit, okay, a lot into the embrace. Slowly, he felt his trouble melt away. He smiled to himself as he furrowed deeper into the warmth that was Sasuke Uchiha.

"No one ... did anyone ... ugh, no one caused this, right?" Sasuke wasn't used to sugar coating anything . But he didn't want to say anything to upset the blonde any further. He felt like he was tip-toeing through a mine field at night.

Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's broad chest. Then the chuckling turned to sobs and damn if Sasuke didn't feel like shit. All he could do was watch as the blonde cried his eyes out. He tried to comfort him the way he knew how. Like rubbing his back, soothing his hair, whispering 'It'll be okay' every now and then. He vaguely remembered him thinking how awkward he looked holding a hysterical Naruto and how his mother would just love to be here taking his picture. Then he'd end up in one of her novels.

The thought made him deadpan.

But the sniffles of a blonde and the sudden felling of losing heat, made him return to reality. Naruto was rubbing at his eyes, his glasses perched at the top of his head. Oddly enough, Sasuke was really turned on at the sight. Focus, Uchiha.

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah," It came out shaky and breathless and it broke his heart, "Sorry I ruined your shirt."

Sasuke looked at his shirt and shrugged, "Just be okay."

Naruto stopped rubbing at his eyes to stare at him. He shifted underneath the intesity of the stare and suddenly felt insecure. Like, Naruto was looking into the deepest depths of his soul. He found it weird, that the blonde was making him feel emotions he only read about. But there was something, something dangerous and unexplored about the look that the shorter teen was giving him. Something he wanted to explore. But not yet.

"So, what caused the flood this time?," Sasuke teased. He was becoming very uncomfortable with teh way that Naruto was looking at him.

It died in it's intensity, but it wasn't by any means gone. Just noticeable, but only if you were looking for it. Naruto put his glasses back in place. He had a red tint to his cheeks, the three parallel line he'd had as reminders of the day at the park with Haku 8 years ago, standing out. He looked adorable, even with red rimmed eyes.

"Not like you'd care."

His Naruto was back, "Try me."

Naruto looked up at him again. He bit his lip, deciding. Then, he spilt everything.

"Really?" Sasuke said after everything. They were sitting in the school's garden, under a huge willow tree. More like lying. THe shadows of the leaves played on their faces as they spoke, "Shit. You work yourself too hard."

"So I've been told. But sometimes, it feels like no matter what I do, I'll jsut never be good enough." Naruto confessed, biting his lip again.

"Hey. You do way more than enough. And it'll pay off sooner or later. Don't give up. Failure isn't sexy on you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." But he smiled anyway.

"And you have your secret weapon."

Naruto furrowed his brows, still smiling. He looked up and over to the raven. "And what exactly is that?"

Sasuke smiled at him. A wolfish grin, "I'm beginning to think you have absolutely no clue the advantages of having an Uchiha as your boyfriend."

"Fake boyfriend."

"Boyfriend nonetheless," What was that pang in his chest?,"I'll be your knight in shining armour."

"Sasuke.."

"Just think of it as another favor added to the list. Plus, I wanna know what it feels like to have Naruto Uzumaki owe you one."

Naruto looked at him for a while. He considered all his options (which were nonexistent). He really could use the help. "Okay."

"Okay .. what?"

"Okay, you have my permission to help me."

Rollign his eyes, Sasuek jumped to his feet. He extended a hand to the blonde with a small smirk on his lips. Smiling himself, Naruto took the offered hand.

"Then we're off to see the wizard and save the day!"

Naruto followed Sasuke, laughing all the way as the sunlight shone on their entwined hands.

* * *

Sorry. Rweview please. I love you all (: 3333


	8. Chapter 8

_They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books ... _

Naruto nodded his head as the beat of one of his favourite songs wove out of his earphones. His delicate fingers were gently stroking leaves of the ferns that just arrived. Thanks to Sasuke's help of course.

The blonde bit the corner of his lip as the smile Sasuke gave him did things to his stomach. He shook his head and concentrated on the lyrics.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me .. They could care less as long as someone will bleed .. _

_"_So darken you clothes and strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"Ironic."

Naruto jumped ten feet in the air, whirling to face the voice. Sasuke Uchiha stood at the entrance of the gym with his signature smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him with all he had. He took out the earphones and wrapped them around his neck.

"Is there a reason you want to scare me to death, Uchiha?"

"Nope," Sasuke answered. Smiling, he entered the gym, "I just find it ironic that the prim and proper Naruto Uzumaki listens to My Chemical Romance. It's shocking really."

"And? It's hardly any of your business what my taste in music is. There's more to me than what meets the eye." Naruto responded, in a holier-than-thou tone he hadn't realised he used.

Sasuke smirked. He was now behind the blonde. And since Naruto's back was turned to him, he had the satisfaction of making the boy jump again. He had wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and purposely let out his breath on the nape of his neck. There was a barely suppressed shiver than slithered through the shorter boy than Sasuke reveled in.

"You're absolutely right. Won't you let me see the rest of you?" Sasuke whispered, his voice laced with promises of heated nights and passion unbounded.

Naruto found himself melting. He could feel Sasuke's skin against his, where Sasuke's hand had made his shirt ride up. The hip that was exposed was being consumed by flames. Naruto had to try (and fail) to suppress a moan when Sasuke nipped at the junture where his neck and his shoulder met.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke xstarted, moving away from Naruto quickly and turning his back, "Is there anything else i can help with?"

Naruto had to blink a couple times. Then he fixed his glasses and shook his head, getting rid of the trance and keeping a tap on his anger. "No, I think that's about it. Thank you, Mr. Uchiha."

"You are," Sasuke kissed his forehead, "More than welcome."

He fixed him with a small smile. Naruto returned it, that familiar depth swirling in his eyes. Sasuke stared into them for a moment. Unknowingly, he began to lean forward. Naruto's eyes came to a close as Sasuke approached him. With a lick of the lips, Sasuke dipped his head in to taste those plump lips.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped away from the raven as if he had burnt him. He fixed his clothes and his hair, adjusting his glasses. As soon as he was finished, Tsunade -the principal- came storming in. Her pale skin was flushed and her hazel gaze aflame. Her huge breasts bounced with every stomp of her heels.

"Brat ! Look here, I put you in charge of alot of things and so what is THIS," She shoved a pile of papers into his hands, "Doing on MY desk?"

Naruto scanned the papers and gulped. These were the letters of notice that was to go out to the School Board. Last month. Really, how could he have missed that?

"I-"

"YOU better fix this, brat. I am NOT taking the wrap for this. Get them into the hands of the School Board by the lastest 5 o' clock. Or your dance is CANCELLED. Do I make myself clear?" She shouted.

Naruto gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Tsunade glanced at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. When the raven only stared at her with a blank look, she shook her head and stormed out the way she came.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The blond hadn't moved an inch since Tsunade had left. Sasuke was getting worried, "Dobe?"

No answer.

"Naru-"

"Look, Sasuke. Thanks but I need to get some stuff done. Could you just leave me alone?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Naruto's upper arm and tugged. The papers fell to the floor as the blond crashed into a firm chest. He looked up to protest, but was silenced when a pair of smooth, slightly chapped lips fused against his. He moaned at the contact, fingers entwining in inky locks. He felt a hot, demanding tongue slid across his bottom lip and he gasped, allowing Sasuke to plunge into his heat.

Sasuke pushed himself away. "Don't cry. You have me," He planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead before moving to take up the papers, "I'll deal with whatever these are. Just go home and get some rest."

Then the raven left, without another word.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he dried his hair. He plopped on the bed, throwing the towel over his head. He was dressed in a robe he found in the bathroom and nothing else.

He bit his lip, still feeling the scorching heat on them from Sasuke's kiss.

He was a bit disoriented from it still. His head felt hazy and he had spent the last 30 minutes thinking about the raven. His fingers caressed his flat chest, lips parted to let out shallow breaths. T his had been happening ever since Sasuke kissed him and left. Small sparks of electricity surged within him, right down to the one part of his body he couldn't control.

The tingling on his lips picked up again as he remembered the way the boy's lips had melted against his. He breathing picked up as his hand ventured lower. Lower and lower still, to tease course blonde hair, to caress his growing erection.

Gosh, what Naruto wouldn't give to have Sasuke here with him now. To fell those big hands on him, claiming and grabbing. Those lips marking every inch of his skin. Naruto arched into the imaginary touch, his fingers grabbing his sex. He could just hear the dirty whispers that Sasuke would say, calling the nerves in his body to burn. He would smirk that smirk and make it so that the blond couldn't think straight.

"Mng ... Sasuke ... "

'_What, dobe? Getting hot for me?'_

"Mmmmnn..."

_'Mhmm. Stroke faster, Naruto. Feel me. Feel me, Dobe. All over you. You are MINE.'_

He gasped and stroked faster. His mental Sasuke's onyx eyes watching him, drinking in the sinful act and licking those lips. Naruto arched higher. Sasuke would tease his nipples, like his hand was doing. But his touch would make him hotter, feel better.

"Sas...huh..hn ... Sasuke..."

Then after teasing him so much, the raven would finally be merciful and a hot mouth would descend on Naruto's length. And then, and then ...

"SASUKE !"

Naruto fell to the bed, panting. He looked at his hand, smeared with his essence and he sighed. Oh great, he went and masturbated to the raven. This wasn't helping his denial. He sat up and reached for the tissues at his bedside. He cleaned himself and threw the tissues in the waste bin.

He ran his hand through his hair. He decided to get dressed and go for a walk. However, his scent wasn't the one he wanted to wear, right now. So he sneaked into Sasuke's bedroom and into his closet for one of his shirts. Finding an old Rolling Stones t-shirt, he pulled it on. He broght the neck to his nose, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Gaara."

Naruto froze. Shiiiiiiiitt , Sasuke was home ! He would never live it down if the teen found him in his room , IN HIS CLOTHES ! Naruto looked around for a place to hide.

"Sasuke, I jsut don't see where his usefulness comes into pllay. You are only posing a danger to him." The baritone melody said, without any emotion.

"No one's got the balls to touch him. He's fine." Sasuke replied, walking to the bar in the corner to pour himself a scotch.

The redhead stared at him, "You are being stupid."

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'stubborn'." Sasuke said. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the liquid within. He smirked at Gaara who still stood near the door, impassive, "Okay. Fine, assign him a bodyguard."

"I believe that it would - ."

Sasuke looked up at Gaara, one eyebrow raised. Why had he stopped talking? He followed the sea-foam gaze to the closet doors. The brow lifted higher. What had Gaara sensed? Not bothering to put down his drink, Sasuke walked over to the closet. Gaara was behind him in a second, a semiautomatic pistol aimed at the door.

Naruto wondered why the two had stopped talking. He was scared half to death when cool metal was placed against his temple. He gave out a little squeak and jumped into Sasuke's awaiting arms. His body wrapped around the firm one, as his azure eyes stared at the pistol that was still aimed at him.

"Gaara, down boy."

The pistol disappeared. Naruto relaxed immensely. But when he heard a chuckle, his body tensed again. Next thing he knew, he was clinging to Gaara, staring at Sasuke the way he was staring at the pistol before.

Sasuke chuckled, deep in his throat. "And here I thought my birthday was next month. Gaaram you shouldn;t have, but I'm glad you did."

"Hn."

Naruto flamed bright red. He gripped the anger in him and pushed it to the surface. "Whatever, teme."

"Oh, Naru. Don't be like that. May I ask, why are you hiding in my closet?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was .. scanning the perimeter for dangerous suspects."

An elegant brow and a non-existent one raised simultaneously, "Really? Why the closet?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a 'duh' look, "Never underestimate your opponent, teme."

Gaara snorted to hide the laugh that threatened to come out. Sasuke on the other hand just laughed. He doubled over, clutching his stomach with the hand that didn't have the drink.

"Really now?," Sasuke wiped a lone tear, "Okay. Thank you, Naruto. I have a party tonight. I need you to be my date, the clothes you need are in your room."

"Yeah. okay. Whatever," Naruto adjusted his glasses and let go of Gaara. He began to walk out of the closet. When he was passing Sasuke, the raven held onto his wrist and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Oh and I absolutely adore what you have on."

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He grabbed his hand away from the taller teen and dashed to his room, ignoring the two laughing behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

There was an impressive storm brewing outside the Uchiha manor. The loud thumping of raindrops was silenced by the soundproof windows. Azure eyes watched as water cascaded down the bay window in his room as his slender fingers tied the knot of his bow tie.

Naruto was more or less recovered from the embarassing incident earlier and was getting ready for the party this evening. He knew that Mikoto and Fugaku were attending as well as Itachi. He was slighty preoccupied with the proability that Itachi had been right about Fugaku knowing that he wasn't _really _Sasuke's lover. And he hoped to whoever was up there that Miki wouldn't find out. It would break him to know he broke her.

A small smile moulded plump rosette lips. Mikoto and himself had been talking on the phone alot lately. He was giving her his opinions on her newest venture. It was a novel with suspiciously the same events as what had happened between himself and Sasuke. But on a particular Skype call with the married brunette, he just hadn't had the heart to chastise her about it. Naruto turned from the window to glide to the mirror. He inspected himself in the floor to ceiling mirror and gave himself a wink. As much as he hated to admit it, even in the confines of his own mind, the Teme really did have good taste. It was frighteningly amazing how he was able to get the suit tailored so perfectly without having naruto be there himself.

A shudder ran down his spine.

At least, Naruto didnt think he was there.

"Knock, knock."

The blonde turned to see said bastard at his door. Sasuke was leaned up against the door frame, trim black suit, black silk shirt and red tie. His hair was slicked back, a small strand in his forehead. He looked .. well, _delicious._ It was suddenly very hard for Naruto to breathe , and the once comfy pants had begun to tighten.

Naruto cleared his throat . "Well, you clean up rather well."

"Thank you," Sasuke's husky voice managed as he raked in Naruto's body in the suit he had specifically had made for him. A red bowtie to match him , but a white dress shirt underneath his jacket, "You look good enough to _eat._"

An unwanted blush consumed his face as Sasuke stalked forward. Before he had time to move, he was enveloped in strong arms, the scent of spice and Sasuke wafting around him in a enchanting trap. He suddenyl found his eyelids growing heavy as he gazed into endless abyss. His very soul being sucked out of him in efforts to be one with Sasuke.

He licked his suddenly dry lips . Whimpering in his head when he realized the action had brought down the intensity of those eyes on them, "I'm not on the menu."

"Of course not," A hot tongue ran up the base of his neck to his chin, lapping at his lips, "Do you really think I would share you with those peasant guests?" Sasuke gripped his chin with one hand and turned his head to the side. He ran his tongue up the side of Naruto's face, curling his tongue around the lobe of the ear there and sucking lightly. He bit sharply and ellicited a gasp from the captured blonde.

Naruto's knees wobbled and he gripped Sasuke's forearms to support himself. "Sasuke..mhn..ha..Sasuke..."

"Yes, Naru? What is it ?" He had began nipping a purple trail from the ear down to the base of his neck again.

"I...I want..."

"Yes?"

Naruto shuddered into the firm body, breath coming out rapidly. "No .. I need .. I need ... "

"What?" The raven had stopped his nibbling and was just breathing in the soft scent of Naruto that reminded him of honey, lavender and cream. "Need what?"

"Y..Yo..You. I need you , S-Sasuke. Please .."

"Your wish is my -"

"Sasuke , you're needed downstairs. And by all that is scared, can you please refrain from eating Naru-chan alive? I rather like him." Itachi's amused voice broke the trance Naruto was in. The blonde jumped away from Sasuke as if he was the boogeyman. His frightened gaze flicked to Itachi and he mentally groaned at the look he was receiving. He was indefinitely sure that he would not live this down.

"Itachi, why don't you go drop in a 6 foot deep hole ?" Sasuke growled as he glared all hell at his older brother. He was rather having a very good time before the insolent bastard he called his aniki had simply ruined it.

Ignoring his ototo, Itachi turned to Naruto, "Naruto, would you like me to escort you downstairs? It's hardly safe up her with all these wolves about. I fear for your delicate flower, Naru-chan. Come. Mother is ecstatic to speak with you. Let us leave Sasuke to his business."

Somehow Itachi had gotten a hold of Naruto and was guiding him down the hallway to the stairs. Naruto could only register a loud growl before he was engulfed with the party and a very tipsy Mikoto who clung to him with all her might. Throughout the night, while his eyes met obsidian from across the room, he knew one thing was ceratin.

He was going to pay for what he had said.

Oh damnit.


	10. Chapter 10

Nervous .

Naruto Uzumaki was nervous.

it had been a monotonous flow of days. Nothing too disastrous or life threatening had happened to him since.. well, you know, 'The Confession'. Sasuke had yet to actually do anything to Naruto but he **_knew_** it was coming. He was pretty jumpy this past week and it was only getting worse as the days dragged on. Unfortunately for him, or fortunately (depended on how you looked at it) , Sasuke had yet to actually**_ do_** anything.

It was driving Naruto C-R-A-Z-Y.

One morning at breakfast, Sasuke had simply brushed his hand against his in an attempt to get the salt on Naruto's right. The moment he touched Naruto, the blonde leaped into the air, grabbing his knife and holding in Sasuke's direction with shaking hands. The raven hadn't even blinked an eyelash at him and simply salted his tomato soup. But Naruto could not have imagined the faint smirk on his lips as he did so.

That was Monday.

Tuesday, he had avoided Sasuke like teens avoid homework. He hung out with Haku more (who was taking a disturbing obsessing to Kiba for some inexplicable reason) and busied himself with plans for the Dance and other activities he was usually involved in. Sasuke didn't seek him out. And he was happy about that.

Right?

Wednesday wasn't that bad. Sasuke had left the mansion claiming he had a business meeting and Naruto hadn't heard him return 'til nine that night. He had peeked his head out of his room to see the raven closing the door to his. He hadn't heard anything of him since. Thursday passed uneventful.

Today was Friday and Naruto had had ENOUGH.

If Sasuke was going to make him this crazy, he might as well initiate things before Sasuke got the chance to. He really missed being able to sleep with BOTH eyes closed. And so he planned. And this ladies and gents, is what happened ...

* * *

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's growing agitation and really, found the situation quite amusing. It wasn't often that he got to completely get under the blonde's skin and watch him unravel beautifully. And so he took his chances when he saw them. He realy wasn't planning to do anything to the blonde. He wanted Naruto to come to him, and he was terrified at the thought of scaing the petite fox away. He somehow was very certain that the amount of lust that he had for the kitsune was just enough to break the boy in a million pieces as they both climaxed. but that was neither here nor there. The point was, Sasuke wasn't going to lose Naruto to the roughness that was he.

He was not entirely sure that he could be gentle and take it slow as the blonde would need. And he was sexually frustrated, yes , but a monster ? Only on occasion. And he didn't want to be a monster to Naruto. His Naruto.

Could this possibly be love ?

Sasuke walked into the mansion and toed off his shoes. He swung his bagpack into the waiting arms of the maid at the door who bowed at him. He gave a gentle wave of dismissal as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He idly wondered what Naruto was studying now, for the blonde was always studying one thing or the other.

He was taken aback however when he felt a presence behind him. He was about to turn, when the voice of the very same person he was thinking about, reached his ear.

"Don't turn around."

He didn't. He was met with sily fabric around his eyes. As he went to protest, he heard, "And don't say anything. You can't touch me either or I'll stop."

Sasuke lifted an elegant brow but he complied none the less, curious as to what the blonde had planned. He smirked, damn his kitsune was adorable.

"Go to your room."

His foot moved before he thought about it, moving to his room. He felt a delicate grip stop him a few feet from the door.

"Remember, you can't touch me. And no talking. Nod if you understand," He nodded, "Good."

Naruto was nervous as he looked at a blindfolded Sasuke. What was he doing?! This was insane ! But it was torture waiting for Sasuke to attack first. So with all the nerve and confidence he had, he continued. "Lift your arms," When Sasuke complied, he skitted his fingertips over the muscles of Sasuke's arm enjoying the way the skin got coarse with goosebumps. He moved his hands dow nthe plane of Sasuke's torso. He mapped the dips, curves and muscle with ghost lick strokes. He gripped the hem of the black v-neck the raven had on and stepped up closer to the older boy.

He waited until he could hear Sasuke's laboured breathing. With a small smirk, he lifted Sasuke's shirt slowly making sure his knuckles brushed that hard chest. He took off the shirt and threw it to one side. He reached into the pocket of the apron he was wearing, and pulled out cotton. He leaned in and pressed the soft material in both of Sasuke's ears, disabling sound. He readjusted the blindfold tighter.

When that was finished, he reached for Sasuke's jeans. He toyed with the band of underwear that was poking above Sasuke's jeans. He watched as Sasuke's arms flexed and convulsed with the pressure of not being able to touch him. His heat was so close yet it seemed so far away.

Naruto let out a breathy laugh as Sasuke grit his teeth and hardened his jaw. He made quick work of the belt. He slid the boxers and jeans off slowly, helping Sasuke to step out of them. He sttod again and laughed once more, "You must really not want me to stop."

Sasuke's smirk was the only response.

Naruto got behind Sasuke and nudged him in the direction of the bed. Sasuke moved. "Lay in the center of the bed...Yes, right there. Stay still."

Sasuke was enjoying this. Sure he was dying from the fact that he couldn't touch the blonde or see him. And he could barely hear him too, he was only guessing what the muffled voice was saying. He lay in his bed, the silk of the sheets making his skin sensitive. His erection stood proudly, pre-cum leaking out of it. He licked his lips, he couldn't wait for whatever it was that Naruto had planned for them.

His eyebrows furrowed when he felt cool metal on his wrists and then minutes later on his ankles. He tried moving the appendages but found them restrained. Handcuffs and shackles ? He grinned dangerously, now this was getting fun. His dick twitched in anticipation.

Okay, Naruto was a freak. He admits it. He smiled to himself and he took his position over Sasuke. Again, he was careful not to touch him but ensure that his heat was imprinted on Sasuke so Sasuke could feel him. He swallowed the ice he had been chewing on and blew the cold onto Sasuke's abdomen, crawling down to the weeping erection. Sasuke violently tugged against his restraints as Naruto ran a cold tongue over his erection, toying with the slit.

"Mhmmmmmmmmmmnnn .. Hah, hah..."

"No talking Sasuke or I'll stop."

Sasuke nodded desperately.

Smirking, Naruto took up the chocolate syrup on the night table and squirted the syrup on the engorged length. He added a bit of whip cream too, "Remember Sasuke." And he dove in.

Sasuke's hands fought against the restraints, the cold metal biting into his flesh as he shouted and grunted. Naruto's arms on his hips kept them down to the bed to stop his thrusting, but gosh_ that tongue !_ Sasuke bit his lip to stop the moans he knew was sure to come and the curses that would follow. Naruto's tongue was hot and senuos against his sensitive member. It wrapped around him, and stroked him with such affection he was going inside. Naruto lapped at him, then took in his head. He sucked powerfully, his tongue dancing in the slit. Then everything stopped when Naruto deep throated him.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh... hah , uh ..mnnnnn..." He almost cursed there. Have to be more careful, Sasu. But damn, that mouth.

It was like being in hell, with all the pleasure of heaven. Naruto's mouth was a ferness. Taking him in, his tongue pressed on the underside of his dick . As he came back up, he scraped his teeth lightly on the length in his mouth. He was moving agaonizingly slow. He placed butterfly kisses on the sex, nipping lightly in places and licking chocolate and cum in others. His hands massaged Sasuke's balls, his index finger moving in circular movements to churn the nectar inside. He suddenly grabbed them and squeezed in the right combination of hard and soft. Sasuke almost bit his tongue off.

Sasuke was fairly positve that his wrists were bleeding. And his toes were cramped from being curled so long. His lip was already bleeding from his teeth tearing into them in an effort to keep his voice inside himself. He could feel it inside him , his orgasm. And dear heaven, it was going to be fantasic . It was like lava, hot and ready , being churned and sparked slowly from Naruto's touches and attention. It churned and splashed and rose to the surface. it was going to erupt, HE was going to erupt. His balls tightened, and his stomach coiled in on itself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched up into Naruto's awaiting mouth. He was coming , damn he was going to come so freakin' hard that it had to go down in history . He was there, he was there ..!

Naruto gripped the base of Sasuke's cock as he was about to shoot his load. Sasuke's body dropped back to the bed as he breathed hard tryign to come to terms with reality. He was DENIED ?! His orgasm , the perfect orgasm of all time was just .. stopped?! He was about to lash out and cuss Naruto in every tongue he knew (which was alot) but he stopped when the blindfold was moved slightly and the cotton was taken out of his left ear.

A breathy laugh came trickling into his ear and a shiver raked his body, "You've been a good boy, Sasuke. A very good boy. So good boys deserve rewards," He felt a hand grip his still hard member and the remnants of his Orgasm of History churning in his balls again, "You didn't want to come like that? Did you? No. You'd much prefer coming inside me , wouldn't you?"

Sasuke panted heavily.

"Of course you would. Can you imagine it Sasuke? Just like my mouth but ten times hotter, more muscle, more _grip_. Friction, sweet friction. Like a second skin, moulded only for you. 'Cause guess what? My hot tight ass is ONLY for you, **_Sasuke._**"

Sin, Naruto's voice, Naruto's hand .. they were sinners. Sin that darkened even the whitest of wings, that even Sastan himself craved but could never achieve.

"Mhmmmnn , ha . Sasuke, you're so big ! Your cock is going to break me, break me so good. Can you feel it, Sasuke? Can you feel me? Don't pull out , never stop , this is your home, this is where you belong . Inside me, killing me with your massive cock and reviving me with that sweet orgasm that i know only you can give me. You can feel it can't you ? That orgasm. The one only I can give you. Come, Sasuke, come for me."

Sasuke's bakc arched off the bed, his orgasm hitting him full force. He rode above the tsunames of pleasure, then drowned in them as he came up for air. His body convulsed in the afterglow of his orgasm, as Naruto licked and cleaned his erection. When he was done, he licked at Sasuke's mouth, telling him to open wide. When he did, Naruto placed two fingers with his own essence inside. Sasuke sucked on the digits, promising with his mouth what he wanted to do with his dick.

Naruto moaned, low, erotic and deep. He pulled his hand away and replaced it with his tongue. Licking at the insides of Sasuke's mouth with his own tongue coated in chocolate and cum. Sasuke found it easily addiciting - the taste of Naruto, himself and chocolate. It would drive him insane he was sure.

When Naruto took off the blindfold and Sasuke finally got the chance to look at the younger teen, he found Naruto wearing a maid costume. His dick twitched but was spent from the orgasm of his life. He took in the rosy cheeks, the small smear of his cum on Naruto's cheek and the way those eyes had darkened to a royal blue in lust. Naruto smiled at him and leaned in for another sexy kiss. And Sasuke found the answer to his earlier question.

Yes, this was love.

* * *

A/N: Heeeyyyyy guys . So , its like I read your reviews and my day was just BETTER . But I read the 'That's it?' comment and just died on my floor. Then I thought, "IKR ! I hate when writes only write this little shit thing after MONTHS of not updating . So I was like, you know what? I need to give my readers something to hav ewet dreams about." And here ya go . my little yaoi monsters. I hope you liked it . Review please, and abundantly . It makes me even more happy to write for you :D Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm shitty (: Til next time . Ohh! I'll be graduating soon and moving on to college . So like , then i can write more . Til then .. Ja ne ! ^^ !


End file.
